


It's the End of the World as We Know It

by AnneElliot



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse myths - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hints of child abuse, Svartalfar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneElliot/pseuds/AnneElliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Adam find out their mom has been hiding a secret for 20 years.  Is it a con or do Norse gods exist? And why are they stuck with all the decisions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Can't seem to get this story out of my head, so I'm writing it up and posting it here.
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Warning: Although it has it's moments, this is not humourous like the rest of the stories I've posted. Later chapters may get explicit, so if that will bother you probably don't start now.  
> There is the death early on - not a known major character, but major in this story.
> 
> If anyone wants to be a beta, let me know. Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, all welcome.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that phone calls before 7:00 am are never good news.  I almost didn’t pick up when my phone rang at 6:52, but when I saw it was my brother Adam, I grabbed it.

 “Hey, dude, what’s up?  Don’t you know it’s crazy time around here?” was my perhaps not totally gracious greeting.

 “Sorry, Sis.  I got a call from Mr. Johnson.  Mom’s lawyer?  He’s insisting on meeting us this morning at her house.  Says there’s something we have to take care of today,” he informed me, sounding way too awake for such an early hour.

 “Seriously? I thought he was supposed to take of everything.  Mom said we wouldn’t have to deal with anything.”

 “I know but he’s really insistent in that annoying lawyer way where he tells you what you have to do but won’t give any logical reason.”

 “Hey, you’re a lawyer.”

 “Hence I recognize that annoying lawyer way.  After all my practice on you, lawyering is easy.  Neener, neener.”

 Seriously, my brother is NEVER going to grow up.

 “Can’t you deal with it? Lowlife to lowlife?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Fine, little brother.  Upstanding Attorney to Upstanding Attorney.”

 He paused.  “Seriously, Sarah, I think we better go.  He sounds like it’s really serious and needs both of us.  I don’t know what it is – do you think something’s happened to Mom?”

 “Surely not.  Wouldn’t the consulate or someone call us?”  There was a thud and a scream from upstairs.  “I really have to go, Adam.  I could be there at 9?”

 “OK.  I’ll tell him.”

 I dashed upstairs to find that Susan had knocked her backpack off the bed. Open, of course, so everything was on the floor, which explained the scream.  The third day of school and we hadn’t exactly gotten the routine down yet.  But we got Susan and Derek out to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.  I came back to the kitchen in time to kiss Rob good-bye.  I had a few minutes before I had to leave to meet Adam and the lawyer, so I hosed down the kitchen as quickly as I could, then dashed for the car.

I rolled the window down to enjoy the lovely fall day, but after about 45 minutes as I got closer to her house, the sky darkened.  It looked like there was a thundercloud practically over her house.  By the time I got there, it was raining hard.  I pulled into the driveway beside Adam’s car.  A strange black BMW was sitting at curb - probably the lawyer’s.  Adam was just getting out of his car.  We dashed for the porch together.  As we got climbed the steps, a middle-aged man opened the door.  He was basically middle everything.  Middle-sized, middle-aged, middle-height.   He didn’t seem to have that larger than life personality I associate with litigators, so probably an office lawyer.  He greeted us somberly, ushered us in, and introduced us to a Fredrik Hansen.  Fredrik wasn’t middle anything.  He was tall – at least 6’4” – and muscular.  He had amazingly blue eyes and looked like he’d have a killer smile.  Yes, I’m married, but I can still look and, honey, he was worth looking at. Unfortunately, he simply nodded and didn’t share his smile. 

Mr. Johnson got us all seated, then began.  “I’m sorry to tell you that I have some bad news.  Your mother, Karen Miller, is, ,,well, …She has died.”

“What?  What happened?”  Adam and I both jumped to our feet at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, I only have limited information.  I received notification from the State Department.  Her body is in transit and should arrive at the funeral home tomorrow.  You have my sincere condolences.”

I turned to Adam and wrapped my arms around him.  I’m not much of a crier, but I was suddenly shaking and cold.  He hugged me back but glared at Mr. Johnson.  “How is this possible?  I demand to know WHAT HAPPENED.”

I pulled out my cell and texted Rob. “I need you.  Mom’s house NOW. Fine but Mom may not be.”

Mr. Johnson went on, irritatingly calmly, “Your mother made provisions for this before she left.  She left you this letter and this packet.  My instructions are to give you the letter and packet, introduce you to Mr. Hansen, and leave.  Mr. Hansen may be able to answer more questions, but I have been instructed not to wait for that.  Your mother made arrangements for her funeral before she left.  Here is my card.  Please call me and we will set a date for the funeral.  I am so sorry for your loss.”

Adam grabbed the letter from his hands and ripped it open.  I reached for the packet and his card.  The packet was labeled “Open only in the presence of Fredrik Hansen or William Olsen. No one else.”

Adam was reading the letter. It was only one page. He swore under his breath and handed it to me.  It was short and blunt, but obviously in Mom’s handwriting:

 

_Dear Adam and Sarah,_

_I’m so sorry.  If you’re reading this, it means I’m dead.  I don’t really expect that to happen, but you know my philosophy:  If I’m prepared, it won’t happen.  If I don’t prepare, it will._

_I have left this letter and instructions with my lawyer, Mr. Johnson. He should have introduced you to either Fredrik Hansen or William Olsen, or both.  If anything goes wrong, which I don’t expect, they will let him know and he will get this letter to you and make any arrangements.  He has my will and power of attorney.  He knows to introduce you to Fredrik and/or William, and then he is to leave.  He doesn’t know where I actually am and it will be best for all of us if he never finds out.  When he is gone, please open the larger packet.  Between it and Fredrick or William, it should answer most of your questions. They’ve promised to answer any questions you have but WAIT till Mr. Johnson is gone._

_After you’ve read the packet, Mr. Johnson can help with all the funeral arrangements.  I love you so much and I’m so sorry._

_Mom_

 I stared at Adam.  What the hell?  Was Mom a spy or something?  He looked as disoriented as I felt.  Mr. Johnson cleared his throat.  “I must go.  Please feel free to call me at any time.”  He exited, rather stiffly.


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredrick tells a story. Can they believe it?

As soon as the door shut behind Mr. Johnson, I grabbed the packet from Sarah and ripped it open.  There was a stack of papers clipped together and on top, another letter.  That looked Mom’s handwriting, too, – would I need to hire a handwriting expert to tell?

 

_Dear Adam and Sarah,_

_If you’re reading this, things have not gone according to plan.  I’m hoping that I’ll be reading this and laughing, but I don’t want to just disappear without letting you know what’s happened.  I have wondered whether to tell you this before I left, but it’s hard to believe. I’m not proud of some of it.  I have decided to tell you when I get back but this letter is just a fail-safe._

_I’m not actually on an eco-tourism trip where there’s no phone or internet access.  So where am I?  Well, that’s a little complicated.  In order to explain, you need to know a few things that I didn’t tell you over the years.  I’m a little sorry about that, too, but kids don’t need to know everything their mom gets up to when they’re at dad’s._

_Remember all the times we read Norse myths or watched Avengers and agreed never to trust Loki?  It turns out that Asgard is a real place, Thor and Loki are real people, but the sagas aren’t exactly true.  Fredrick Hansen is Thor.  William Olsen is Loki.  I’ve been friends with them for 20 years._

_I probably should have introduced you, but at first I was afraid I’d completely lose custody. Once you were adults, I should have told you, but it’s not the easiest thing to bring up in conversation.  I’ve left you my old diaries to fill you in.  If nothing else, I’ll do everything I can to make it home because having you read the diaries will be so embarrassing.  I’m sorry this is so long, but I hope you understand a little better now.  I’ve decided that I will tell you when I get back – even the story of Jubilee Lake._

_So, where did I go?  Last March, Loki asked me to take the summer and spend a year or so in Asgard. We might visit some of the other realms as well.  He pointed out that you were both done with college, employed, and happy.  No new grandchildren are expected this year.  It’s a perfect time for me to take off.  So, after all these years, I’ve decided to trust Loki.  How can I say no?  We always said if The Doctor came, we would go.  This is my chance._

_You know I’m not good at the mushy stuff, but if I had a heart attack or something, I want you to know that I love you so much and I’m so proud of you.  You are really cool people that I’m glad to know and I’m humbled by the fact that I’m your mom.  We got through so much together and whatever comes up, you can handle it.  The only regret I would have is not having more time with you, but you don’t need me now and I’m so proud of that._

_But I’ll tell you all that in person when I get back.  As well as introduce you to Loki.  Never trust him in the little things – but he’s reliable when it counts.  Remember, if you pay attention when you meet him, you’ll know him always after that, regardless of his shape.  If you’re not sure what I mean by that it should be clear when you read the diaries.  (Loki still doesn’t know how I always know him so I don’t want to write it down here.)  And know that Thor is a terrible liar, which is handy if you’re not sure what’s going on.  LLAP!_

_All my love,_

_Mom_

 

My jaw tightened and I felt my blood pressure rising. 

I turned and stared at Sarah, who was reading over my shoulder.  She looked as shocked as I felt.  What the fuck?  Who were these men?  And Mom had been friends with them for 20 YEARS? 

This has to be some sort of sick joke.  I looked up and met the eyes of ‘Mr. Fredrickson.’

“You expect us to believe that you’re Thor? From Asgard?” I roared.

“At your service,” he replied.

I grabbed him by the shirt.  Since he had at least 6 inches and 60 pounds on me, I immediately felt ridiculous, but if there’s one thing law school teaches, it’s to attack no matter how stupid you feel.  “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY MOM?”

‘Thor’ raised both hands in a gesture of surrender.  “I swear to you, I loved your mother as a sister.  I did not harm her.  I was merely too late to save her.  I will tell you the whole story, but first let’s drink to her memory.”

Sarah grabbed me.   “Adam, please.  Let’s listen, then we can decide what to do.”  I realized I was trembling.  I stared at ‘Thor’ until he dropped his eyes, then turned and wrapped my arms around her.  I shook for a long moment like I used to when we were kids hiding from Dad.  Slowly, my breathing came under control and I lifted my head.  “Fine,” I said carefully.  “Tell us the story.  I don’t drink and neither does Mom so there won’t be any booze in the house.”

Thor gave us a half smile.  “Traditionally, you drink the deceased’s favorite drink.  Is there no Mountain Dew in the house?”

Sarah and I exchanged startled glances.  Maybe he really did know Mom.

Thor ushered us into the kitchen and seated us at the table.  The refrigerator had been emptied and unplugged and stood open in the corner, but Thor opened the pantry and removed a can of Mountain Dew.  Then he went to the cupboard and removed 3 goblets.  He certainly knew his way around Mom’s kitchen.  He poured us each a drink and sat at the table with us.  He stared at the drink for a moment, then lifted his head and met my eyes.  “I apologize for the rain,” he said. “When I am this sad, my control slips.” 

“You’re making it rain?” I asked, trying to establish that I still didn’t trust him.

 “Yes.”

 “OK, fine, I stipulate you believe that.  Can we get on with it?”

Thor sighed and raised his glass.  “To Karen, the finest mortal I ever knew.”

Sarah raised her glass, “To Mom.”

I glared at both of them.  To Mom? Who just cheerfully informed us she was dead and signed off “Live long and prosper?”  I realized I was at least as pissed at Mom as I was this,,this, _person._ They looked back at me, glasses raised, clearly waiting.  Finally I raised my glass, but said nothing.  We all drank.  Warm Mountain Dew isn’t exactly a treat, but the taste brought Mom back so strongly that tears stung my eyes.  I blinked rapidly, then jumped as Thor threw his goblet against the wall.  The shards of glass shattered across the floor.  I threw my goblet, harder. The smash was satisfying.  Sarah looked at both of us, then hurled hers as well.

Thor made a face.  “I don’t understand the appeal of Mountain Dew,” he admitted.  Just like Sarah.  She never understood why Mom and I lived on the stuff.

He sighed.  “So,” he began.  “I am so sorry for your loss.  Your mother spoke of you often and with much love.”

“Well, she never mentioned YOU,” I pointed out. “How do we know you aren’t just con men?”

“We are not after your mother’s money or your inheritance.  Your mother’s attorney will make sure of that.  But I can tell you how she died.”

“Wait a minute,” Sarah put in.  “Where’s Loki?  She said she was traveling with him.”

Thor suddenly looked older. “Loki is in the Healer’s House.  He is still unconscious.  He was gravely injured in the same incident that killed your mother.  The healers think he will survive but when he finds your mother is dead, I fear he will not want to live.”

Sarah looked puzzled, then shocked.  “Wait, are you saying they were … were, lovers?”

“Yes.  She has been his only woman for many years.  She said she left you her diaries so you can learn the story.  But let me tell you what happened after she left Midgard, Earth, I mean.”

Sarah and I exchanged another puzzled look.  I always wondered why Mom never dated after she divorced Dad. I just assumed after Dad, she’d never want another man.  But dating an alien?  How is that even possible?

Thor apparently took our shock for assent to tell the story. His voice was low and shaky.  He kept stopping like he was trying to regain control.  Either he was a great actor or he was heartbroken, too.

“Loki brought your mother to Asgard.  They spent almost a year in the city, mostly talking to the artificers, the healers, and the magicians.  Because of the help your mother had provided over the years, Loki got Odin to give permission to show her everything.  Your mother and Loki shared an interest in magic and artificers.  Your mother had begun to talk about returning to Midgard, but first, she wanted to explore the other realms.  She and Loki were taking short trips to all the realms that are at peace with Asgard, spending a week or two on each one before returning to Asgard.  There is a world that lies between Asgard and Svartálfaheimr.  It has been claimed by both us.  In the truce after the last war, it was named neutral ground.  It’s primarily savanna-type ground and not much use to anyone so few people go there and no one lives there full time.  The bilgesnipe pretty much have the place to themselves.”

“Wait,” I interrupted.   “Bilgesnipe like in the Avengers?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Big, scaly, antlers.  They trample everything in their path.  The young warriors of both Svartálfaheimr and Asgard challenge each other to visit the world as a dare.  Occasionally, they will hunt bilgesnipe, but it is frowned on, for they serve no useful purpose.  Your mother and Loki visited this world.  Normally, it would not be a danger, but while they were there, two Svartálfar children were there.  The bilgesnipe stampeded.  Your mother had an emergency beacon.  She activated it and I responded with a squadron of guards.  We found the two children huddled against a cliff.  Loki was lying in front of them, severely gored and unconscious.  Your mother’s body and Loki’s sword were about 100 feet away, trampled.  The children had a hard time telling a coherent story.  As nearly as we can tell, your mother and Loki were watching the bilgesnipe from the cliff.  The children had snuck away from their nurses and followed their older brother and his friends to this world.  They didn’t want to get caught so they hid.  When they came out, their brother was gone.  They were wandering when your mother and Loki ran down to them, picked them up and carried them to the cliff.  They got there just before the bilgesnipe.  The herd was stampeding around the cliff. Your mother held them against the cliff and protected them with her body so they couldn’t see much.  As near as we can tell, Loki was holding off the herd with his sword.  He wasn’t fighting them, just steering them away.  Almost the entire herd had passed when they heard a horrible sound and Loki screamed.  Your mother told them to stay put.  She jumped up and grabbed Loki’s sword.  She stood over his body and screamed and tried to keep the bilgesnipe away.  They thought all of them had passed, but the last one got past the sword, impaled her on his antlers and threw her into the stampede.  She was trampled, instantly, but she had kept Loki and the children safe.  She truly died a hero’s death as a mighty warrior.”

I think he stopped talking then.  All I could do was hold my head between my hands to keep it from flying off and mutter, “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” under my breath.

Eventually, I realized Sarah was sitting beside me holding the table with both hands.  Her fingers were white and tears streamed silently down her cheeks.  I put my arm around her and pried one of her hands off the table. Thor handed her a tissue.  Eventually, she collapsed into my arms and buried her head on my shoulder.

For some idiotic reason, Thor took that as a sign to start _talking_ again.  Why did he have to keep talking when all I wanted was to punch someone? 

 “I wish I did not have to burden you with further considerations at this time.  But this is more complicated than a simple accident.  Loki is Odin’s blood brother.   Your mother was his mate and was under the protection of the royal family.  The children…. are a prince and princess of Svartálfaheimr.  Under our law, by causing the death of your mother, they should be executed.  By burning.  The king of Svartálfaheimr has offered, instead of turning his children over to be burned, full diplomatic relations and trade between our realms.  If we accept, there will be peace.  If we try to execute the children, there will be war.  Under our law, the family of the dead person must agree.  So it is up to you – peace or war.”

Sarah at up and stared at him in horror.  “Where are the children now?  Do you have them locked up waiting for us to decide?” 

Just like Sarah to worry about some homicidal rug rats.  Who cared what happened to them.  THEY KILLED OUR MOM!

Thor recoiled.  “Nay.  They are with their mother.  We are not monsters.  But if you choose execution, we will send an army to retrieve them.  The Svartálfar will fight.  Your mother made many friends in her time in Asgard.  There will be no lack of volunteers for the army.”

Sarah sat frozen.  She never did like making decisions.  It was up to me.  I jumped to my feet.  “OK, Thor or Fredrick or whoever you are, let assume for the sake of argument that you’re telling the truth.  Are you seriously asking me whether I want those responsible for my mother’s death to escape justice?  Of course not.”

Sarah grabbed my arm.  “Adam, the bilgesnipe killed Mom.  You can’t blame the children.”

I shook her hand off.  I don’t remember ever being so angry.  “Or so they want us to believe.  No one really knows what happened except for those children.  Do you seriously think they are telling the whole truth?  Probably their brother fought Loki and raped Mom and just used the bilgesnipe to cover it up.”  I turned to back to Thor.  “Let them burn.  Let them ALL burn.  Let Svartálfaheimr and Asgard go down in flames together.”

I knew Sarah would try to change my mind and I couldn’t stand to stay in this house one minute longer.  To underline my point, I kicked the closest chair towards Thor and headed for the door.  It made a satisfying slam. I refused to remember the last time I slammed that door but charged to my car and burned rubber all the way down the block.  I had a full tank of gas, I wouldn’t have to decide where I was going for several hours yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to REM's song by the same title, this would be a good time.


End file.
